byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Praetorians
Members of the Gregis Praetorianis * Imperator: Caezar, the commander * Quaestor: Felipe, the chamberlain of the herd and relations with the sect * Censor: Frost, if you know we have to kill you * Praefectus Praetorio: Isabella, the guardian of the pack * Aedile: Felipe, the keeper of the house and its associations * Pontifex: Kit, the priest, performer of the rites * Augustalia Maxima: Taina, property of the Bishop Rites * Creation Rites: As a rule, no Praetorian bestows the blessing of the blood lightly. Sires typically groom a recruit well in advance, prepared for unwanted surprises or difficulties. The pack attends upon an embrace with full ceremony from old times, though dispensations may be made for alternate arrangements. Shoveling is a rarity, although no less formal. * Fire Dance: Praetorians hold seasonal fire and sun dances at fortified sites around Florida. These especially demanding dances involve athleticism and endurance to participate until dawnbreak. Participants then take to ground in a specially prepared haven, a show of unity and faith. * Games of Instinct: Praetorians fare well in Games of Instinct, combining competitiveness and excellence for consistently high rankings. Hosted games typically showcase intellect and cunning or manipulative talents rather than brute force. Elaborate affairs include running a gauntlet of challenges or negotiating deadly hazards against the clock. * Monomancy: Monomancy is a recognized ritae performed with Romanesque pomp and circumstance. Witnesses are always called for and any direct challenge doubly observed by the priest and the ductus. * Vaulderie: The Praetorians share their blood split by an ebony knife in a consecrated silver cup at a frequency of no less than once every two months. Any member may call for the Vaulderie. All share their intentions aloud before adding their Vitae, and consume in order of age. * Ignoblis Ritae: All the common ritae are acknowledged and performed by Sabbat custom, unless otherwise noted. ** Acceptance Rites: One does not simply join the Praetorians. One must prove they have the mettle to be a Praetorian. Strict standards apply to potential Sabbat. New childer undergo rigorous training with True sisters and brothers over months. All contribute to correcting failures, understanding that excellence can only be achieved by discipline and ordeal. Lessons vary between brutal dehumanization to strip unnecessary human frailties to intense religious experiences rooted in Noddist canon and grand Sabbat pageantry. Tests are frequent and expectations high. The Praetorians make no secret their creation rites demand much of a candidate, though the war against the Ancients demands no less. A flawed weapon will fail at a critical moment and they cannot accept failure. **'Consecration Rites': **'Initiation Rites': Initiation rites within the pack follow an older canon. A Cainite repeatedly demonstrates a grasp of Sabbat history, Noddist lore, and the vampiric condition. Loyalty to packmates must be reflexive and decisions sound before initiated into the sect or the pack. Error is expected, a continuous reach for perfection demanded. Converts or Camarilla turncoats can expect no quarter in proving faith and commitment to the Sword of Caine. **'Oath of Fealty': This oath is unique to the individual and delivered by the ductus in Latin. Praetorian Standards At its heart, the pack espouses dual ideals of family and authority. The ductus guides La Familia as paterfamilias, meting out guidance and justice in accordance to traditions and the Code of Milan. Pack members are treated as brother and sister bound by choice rather than blood -- a stronger tie -- and behave accordingly. They live together in a communal haven to foster cooperation. The pack presents a mutual front externally, while disputes and differences are resolved behind closed doors. As the majority of the Praetorians follow the Path of Power and the Inner Voice, its precepts inform their traditions and inner structures. An expert in a field may demand a certain measure of deference. The healthy functioning of the pack involves internal specialization in different fields to avoid conflict between egos and hugely ambitious members. * Pack Justice: Outsiders might say it's nasty, brutish, and direct. A Praetorian sees justice as a fundamental duty. Consider each Praetorian a sword, an instrument and a tool consecrated to Caine. Unseen flaws below the surface mar an otherwise immaculate weapon, and court catastrophe when revealed at a critical moment. None can afford the discovery of a loss of control in combat with a Camarilla Elder, a lingering mortal sentiment that undermines the liberty and Code prized by all. The finest steel shatters with a hard blow if worked improperly. Failure is unacceptable. Weaknesses must be beaten out for the good of Cainite and pack. Tempering a Praetorian replaces the underlying flaw with newfound strength to withstand the keenest blows, which faithful sisters and brothers are expected to deliver in a spirit of camaraderie. Self-correction is encouraged, and praised after a Cainite enters the crucible and emerges the better. Territory The following areas of Miami are recognized as being under Praetorian control, or at the very least under the control of one or more of their members. If something is needed within the Territory listed, best to check with the person marked as claiming that territory first, and packmates second if you need it. *Design District - Supervised by Caezar in his capacity as Bishop. *Edgewater - Claimed by Caezar as his personal domain, and supervised by Caezar in his capacity as Bishop. *Little Havana - Claimed as the pack's domain, and supervised by Caezar in his capacity as Bishop. *Wynwood - Supervised by Caezar in his capacity as Bishop. Category:Packs Category:Sabbat